


Zeitmanagement

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [1]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Boerne Is Comforting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Male Friendship, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster, Thiel Is Hurting, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Boerne war gerade mitten in einem Monolog, als Thiels gelangweilter Blick auf den Kalender auf dem Schreibtisch seines Kollegens fiel. Verdammte Kacke.</i>
</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/72500.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Zeitmanagement

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: (gebrochene) Versprechen  
> A/N: 1. Versuch, 55 Minuten, nicht sonderlich konzentriert, da parallel Fernsehen läuft ...  
> Geschrieben für 120_minuten  
> 

 

***

 

Boerne war gerade mitten in einem Monolog, als Thiels gelangweilter Blick auf den Kalender auf dem Schreibtisch seines Kollegens fiel. Verdammte Kacke. Wie konnte es bloß so schnell wieder -

"Hören Sie mir eigentlich überhaupt zu, Thiel?"

"Was?"

"Vergessen Sie's", Boerne winkte ab. "Das ist sowieso zu hoch für Sie."

"Mhm."

"Sind Sie sicher, daß es Ihnen gut geht?"

"Tschuldigung, was haben Sie gesagt?"

Boerne warf ihm einen kritischen Blick zu. "Nicht weiter wichtig."

"Sie wissen nicht zufällig, wie lange ein Paket nach Neuseeland braucht?"

"Bin ich bei der Post? Natürlich nicht." Boerne schnaubte. "Neuseeland. Was wollen Sie denn mit -"

"Ich muß los." Thiel sprang auf. Vielleicht war ja doch noch was zu retten. "Schicken Sie mir den Bericht einfach."

"Also wirklich, Thiel, Ihre Liebenswürdigkeit kennt heute wieder einmal keine -"

Den Rest verschluckte die zufallende Tür.

 

***

 

Der Anruf kam natürlich auch zu spät. Dämliche Zeitverschiebung, nie konnte er sich merken, ob das jetzt vor oder zurück war.

"Lukas schläft schon."

"Tschuldigung. Ich hab' vergessen, daß es bei euch -"

"Ich sag' ihm, daß du angerufen hast", sagte Susanne müde.

"Ist das Geschenk angekommen? Ich hab's schon losgeschickt, aber mit der Post, das ist ja immer so eine -"

" _Gute Nacht_ , Frank."

Er hatte versprochen, daß er es dieses Jahr nicht vergessen würde. Und er hatte es ja auch nicht vergessen, er hatte nur ... zu spät daran gedacht. Thiel seufzte. Organisation hatte noch nie zu seinen Stärken gehört. Und die Fortbildung zum Zeitmanagement, zu der er im letzten Jahr zwangsverpflichtet worden war, hatte auch nichts geholfen. Er grübelte gerade, ob es die Sache jetzt schlimmer oder besser machen würde, wenn er morgen nocheinmal anrief, als es an seiner Tür klingelte.

 

***

 

"Hier." Boerne hielt ihm einen Stapel Papier unter die Nase. "Der Bericht."

 

"Das hätte morgen doch auch noch Zeit gehabt", brummte Thiel. "Oder denken Sie, ich lese das jetzt auch noch freiwillig in meiner Freizeit?"

 

"Na, Ihre Laune ist heute ja mal wieder erstklassig", sagte Boerne und holte die andere Hand hinterm Rücken hervor. "Ein Glas Wein zur Feier des Feierabends?"

Thiel schnaubte. Früher hatte Boerne sich ja wenigstens noch Ausreden einfallen lassen, wenn ihm zuhause die Decke auf den Kopf fiel und er Lust auf Gesellschaft hatte. Inzwischen kam er einfach vorbei. Aber heute war er über die Ablenkung nicht undankbar, deshalb nickte er nur und ließ den anderen vorbei.

"Sind Sie Ihr Paket noch losgeworden?" fragte Boerne, während Thiel ihm den Rücken zukehrte, um die Gläser aus dem Schrank zu holen.

"Ja."

"Und wie lange braucht es nach Neuseeland?"

Thiel seufzte. "Acht Tage. Premiumversand."

Boerne goß ihm Wein ein. "Schlecht gelaufen."

"Mhm."

"Soll ich Sie nächstes Jahr -"

"Boerne ..."

"Was?"

"Halten Sie die Klappe und trinken Sie Ihren Wein."

 

*Fin*


End file.
